The Hat Maker
by Rockwithme192
Summary: A few months after Alice Kingsleigh returns back from Underland, she finds her self not thinking of a rabbit with a waistcoat and pocket watch, but of a man with a big hat. Burton movie based. How I thought it should have ended. Alice/Hatter. Oneshot


**Authors note and disclaimer: I am usually the one reading all the fanfictions so this is all rather odd. Anyways, this idea came to me after I went to see Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland", which I found to be really good. But perhaps that's due to me loving Tim Burton and Alice in Wonderland all so much. This story is how I thought that the movie should have ended. If you have yet to the movie, this is a bit of a spoiler, but hopefully not too much of one. Also, as a disclaimer, parts of this is owned by Lewis Carroll and other parts are owned by Tim Burton. If you enjoy it, comment it!**

_~*~_

The feeling of taking over my own life is rather exciting. I do not know what to expect from the world. All I know now is that any decisions that need to be made for my life, will be made by me. Mother does not seem to be too keen on that idea. Well isn't that just too bad?

As Lord Ascot and I talk over the business plans that originally my father had thought of just before his death, I wonder if this is the direction my "wonderful" life should be going. Was I supposed to have drank the Jabberwocky's blood and come back up the rabbits hole or perhaps, was the real plan for me to stay in Underland with everyone else? The White Queen? Cheshire Cat? Mad Hatter...? As curious as I may be, I tell myself how much trouble curiosity has gotten me in to before and I get back on track. No more thinking of what might of happen, I should think of what will happen.

I tell myself this at least two times a day. When I wake up in morning and when I go to bed at night. Life will always be an adventure and I am sure that I will see Underland again in no time.

However that doesn't not mean I have to stop dreaming of the wonderful place. Mother tells me that the nonsense that comes out of my head is that of my father. I smile. At least a part of him is still with us.

Today, I have decided to go shopping, wearing no corset or stockings. Mother turns to me, "Alice, are you not wearing your corset again?" she asks, bewildered. In response, I nod my head and add "nor am I wearing my stockings, I still refuse to wear them." Mother sighs. I smile. She knows there is no use arguing in public, she'll just have to wait until we are home to give me her lecture on how it is "unladylike".

As we pass by a hat shop I smile. Why is it that in these pass few months all I have really noticed are hats. Everybody wearing them or everybody making them. They all remind me of him. I know I shouldn't think of him, he is back in Underland and I should not think of what might of happened. But I do find myself going off track when it comes to the Hatter. He was really the only reason I would stay in Underland. I imagine seeing his smiling face, crazy orange hair, and 10/6 hat every day. Somewhere. It keeps me somewhat sane, even though I am considered insane in my world.

"Oh Alice, I do fancy a new hat. Shall we head into the hat maker's today? Perhaps they have some suggestions." my mother says, waking me out of my never ending thoughts. Without answering her question, we head into the hat shop. I am actually rather intrigued to see what this hat maker has come up with.

As we open the door to the shop, a bell chimes. "I will be with you in one moment" a gentleman's voice sounds from in the back of the store. Mother and I look around at his wonderful work. This man has thought of everything. Mother is sure to get a beautiful hat while we are here. As mother and I part, I stumble upon something that throws me into shock. There, sitting on the front desk of the store, lay a emerald green hat lined in gold lace. Around the neck of it is a pink sash which holds a peacock feather, a number of pins, and a small white card reading "10/6".

No, it can not be. Perhaps it is just a coincidence. But then again, it looks just like...no, it is not possible. "Only if you believe it is" I hear his voice say in my head. Yes...but why get my hopes up?

I shake all thoughts out of my head but continue to stare at the hat. Feeling as though time is moving in slow motion, I reach my hand out, getting very close to touching the glorious hat that seems to be a part of my never ending dreams. Just as I am but inches away from it, the hat is picked up and taken out of my focused view. I look up into the face of the hat stealer and find myself look at someone rather familiar, and yet, unfamiliar. The gentleman's eyes are wide, showing he is in shock. His cheek bones are high and his cheeks somewhat caved in. However, his hair is a chocolate brown and his eyes are a hazel brown. But, I would know that face anywhere.

Before I can say a word to the man I want to ask so many questions to, my mother breaks the silence between us. "Oh, there you are sir, I have come in to your lovely shop today in need of a new everyday hat. Something that will look lovely with practically anything I wear. I was hoping you would have some suggestions." Although the man did no break eye contact with me, he did smile and respond to my mother "Certainly madame, perhaps you can tell me first, what is your favorite type of hat?" The question looks like it is directed to me, but I know it is for my mother.

As my mother goes on and on about her many different hats and what she would call her favorite, the hat maker continues to smile at me. I notice a gap between his two front teeth. This is all too coincidental. I get up the nerve to mouth "We need to talk later", I know this man can only be the Hatter, even if he is a little different. He nods his head shortly, still smiling, then finally looks away and towards my mother.

After some time, my mother's head size is measured and she has picked out a style and color of her liking. "Alright Alice, I am finally done here. Lets go over to the market before it closes, I fear I will not have time to get everything that is needed at home" my mother says heading for the door. I stay in one place, "You go ahead mother, I am thinking of perhaps talking to the hat maker about making me a hat as well" I respond. "Well, choose wisely, there are some many types to pick from. I will see you back at home when you are done." she says, giving me a wave of her hand and walking out the door.

When the door-chime dies, I turn to the hat maker. He is smiling at me again. I hide a smile myself. That smile of his is contagious. "What did you want to talk to me about, Alice?" he says with a slight lisp. I gulp, how did he get here? Why is he here? Why does he look different? Have I gone even more insane? The only way to get all these answers is to ask the man standing in front of me. Although all of these question are floating in my mind, the only question I can muster is "Hatter?" His grin widens, if that's even possible, indicating that it is indeed him. This time I do not hide my smile and I run to him, giving him a big hug, something I regret not giving him before I left Underland. He hugs me back and I begin to tear up.

As I pull away slightly, I can not help but to give a small laugh as I look up into his face. "How are you here, with me?" I ask as he brushes a tear from my cheek with one of his thimbled fingers. His smile slightly decreases, "Do you not like me being here with you?" he questions. "It is not that, I am very happy you are here with me. Its just, how?" I ask, trying to reassure him that I do not want him to leave. "When you left Alice, I realized that I would very much like to come back to your world, with you. I would very much like to stay here with you, just this size, just this way, just this mad." he states nervously.

My heart skips a beat, not literally of course, but without thinking, I whisper "I would like that very much." As I stand there, looking into his once green eyes, I find our faces creeping closer and closer together. My eyes close. It feels like there is a pit in my stomach and hundreds of butterflys have been released in it. His lips then touch mine and all I see and feel are sparks. So this is what Margaret had been talking about. This is the spark that one feels when they are in love.

In love...curiouser and curiouser.

_~*~_

**I hope you liked it. Again, if you enjoyed it, please do comment. A little reassurance would be a great booster for me when it comes to writing. I haven't really written in years. Although I try to steer away from it, I find myself coming right back. Maybe it is simply calling me. **


End file.
